


출산의 경이로움 (The Beauty of Childbirth)

by kortranslate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Translation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate
Summary: 해리와 세베루스가 첫째 아이를 가졌습니다. 그래도 세베루스 성격은 어딜 가지 않는 것 같군요.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	출산의 경이로움 (The Beauty of Childbirth)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beauty of Childbirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653) by [AnyaElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth). 



병실에서는 라벤더 향과 세척 포션 냄새가 진동했고, 스네이프는 메디위치가 그들을 향해 의심스럽게 힐끗거리는 모양새가 마음에 들지 않았다. 

"지금... 무섭죠." 해리가 침대에서 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 해리는 며칠간 잠을 제대로 자지 못해 눈가에는 진한 다크서클이 내려앉아 있었고, 머리카락은 아무렇게나 뻗쳐 있었으며, 열이 나는 듯 얼굴이 붉었다. 

"너는 아니고?" 

그러자 해리는 힘없이 미소를 지었다. "당연히 무섭죠. 그러니까 이쪽으로 와 줘요." 

"별로 좋은 생각은 아닌듯 싶군." 스네이프가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. "해야 할 일이 있으니." 

해리는 얼굴을 찡그리고는 신음했다. 이제는 낯익어진 소리였지만, 듣기 좋아진 건 아니었다. 해리는 시트를 움켜쥐었고, 스네이프는 손이 살짝 떨리기 시작했다. 

"이런... 망할." 해리가 말을 이었다. "대체... 나한테... 왜...그러는지. 우린 마법사잖아요? 왜 더 쉬운 방법은 없는 거죠?" 

"자연이 준 선물인 출산에는 참견할 수 없는 법이지." 스네이프가 빈정거리며 말했다. "그리고 내가 기억하기에, 완전한 자연 분만을 하고 싶다는 사람이 누구였더라?" 

해리는 언젠가 헤르미온느에게 자연 분만을 원한다고 얘기한 적이 있었다. 그 말을 들은 헤르미온느는, 로즈를 끌어안고는 행운을 빈다며 코웃음을 쳤었다. 스네이프는 합리적인 방법을 원했기에 해리의 의견에 반대했는데, 해리는 그런 스네이프의 말을 듣지도 않았다. 

"네, 이제야 헤르미온느 말을 이해하겠네요. 그러니까 제발 아무 포션이나 주면 안 될까요?" 

"아직은 일러요." 메디위치가 끼어들었다. 그녀는 해리의 시트를 정돈해 주며 말을 이었다. "수축에 방해가 될 거예요." 

"제발 그랬으면 좋겠네요!" 해리가 이렇게 중얼거리자 스네이프는 살짝 웃었다. 

메디위치가 나가자 방 안은 조용했고, 해리의 간헐적인 숨소리만 들려올 뿐이었다. 스네이프는 병원 가운 아래 팽팽한 해리의 복부를 응시하면서 긴장감에 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 

"이 상황이 별로 달갑지 않은 거죠?" 해리가 나즈막히 물었다. 

스네이프는 그저 해리를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 

"아이를 낳는다는 게 저한테 더 큰 의미란 걸 알고는 있었지만, 그래도 그때 - 제 말은 - " 

"입 다물어라, 포터." 

"그렇게 싫었으면 미리 말을 - " 

"지금 와서 이야기하기엔 이미 늦지 않았나?" 

"세베루스 - " 

"해리." 스네이프가 타이르듯이 말했다. "난 그저 - " 

"그저 뭐요?" 

"네가 고작 아이를 위해서 이렇게 고통스러워하는 게 마음에 안 들 뿐이야." 

"아." 해리는 부드럽고 우스꽝스러웠으며 동시에 아파 보였다. 스네이프는 그런 모습이 별로 달갑지 않았다. 

"으. 아,으으. 세베루스…." 

스네이프는 해리를 바라보았다. "망할 손 좀 잡아줘요." 

스네이프는 군소리 없이 해리의 말을 따랐다. 

_3시간 후_

스네이프는 남성이 아이를 갖지 못하게 된 이유가 신체적인 문제 때문이 아니라, 자칫 배우자의 손을 너무 꽉 잡아 부러지는 것을 방지하기 위함이라고 생각하는 중이었다. 스네이프는 자신의 손을 문지르며, 이유 없이 인상을 찡그렸다. 

해리는 웃고 있었다. 스네이프는 그 웃음이 출산의 기쁨에서 기인한 것이라기 보다, 진통제에 반쯤 취해서는 드디어 끝났다는 사실에 황홀해 하는 것이라 믿었다. 

스네이프가 자신이 이 정도로 성질이 고약하고, 악랄하다고 느낀 것은 살면서 처음이었다. 아이는 이제 가냘프게 울고 있었다. 

"내 코를 닮았거나 네 지능을 가졌다면 강에 빠뜨려 버리겠어." 스네이프가 말했다. 

"지능에 대해서는 어떻게 알고요?" 

"곧 알게 되겠지. 그리고 강에 빠뜨릴 거다." 

"자, 여기." 메디위치가 그들의 대화를 무시하며 부드럽게 말했다. "귀여운 아들이에요!" 

스네이프는 그저 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다. 

"둘째 아빠가 한 번 안아볼래요?" 스네이프가 싫다고 말하기도 전에, 날카롭게 울어대는 천 뭉치가 그의 품에 떠안겼다. 

스네이프는 당황하기 시작했다. 아이를 다치게 할 게 뻔했고, 갓난아이를 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지 전혀 - 

이윽고 그는 아이를 내려다보고는 짧게 탄성을 내뱉었다. "아." 

"아?" 해리가 침대에서 다급하게 말했다. "아, 라고 했어요? 그거 무슨 뜻이에요? 뭔가 잘못된 건 아니죠?" 

스네이프는 고개를 들어 해리를 보았다. 

"자." 스네이프는 부드럽게 말하고, 그 아이를, 아니 자신의 아이를 해리에게 넘겨주었다. 

"오." 해리가 나즈막히 내뱉었다. "내 - 아들인 거죠. 아들이 생겼네요. 우리에게 아들이 생겼어요." 

해리가 스네이프를 올려다보자, 그는 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

조용한 침묵이 흘렀다. 

"사실 여자아이 이름을 생각하는 중이었는데." 해리가 말을 이었다. "지금은 알버스라고 짓고 싶어졌어요." 

"그건 절대 싫다." 스네이프가 단박에 거절했다. "고맙지만 우리 아들은 평범한 이름을 가지고 살았으면 해." 

"으음, 평범한 이름이라면…." 해리가 말을 이었다. "평범한…. 그럼 제임스는 어때요?" 

"알버스로 하지." 

"알버스 세베루스요." 해리가 말했다. 

"오글거려서 토할 것 같군." 말은 그렇게 했어도 스네이프는 해리에게 가까이 다가가, 밝은 녹색 눈과 검은 머리카락을 가진 작은 알버스를 빤히 쳐다보는 중이었다. 아이의 코는 조금 수상쩍을 정도로 커 보였지만 말이다. 방금 태어난 신생아임에도, 아이의 눈은 반짝반짝 빛났고, 작은 두 손은 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 

"알버스 세베루스로 하지." 


End file.
